Angelic
by Danielle218
Summary: Buffy is the good girl of the town, Angel is the bad boy of the town. Complete.


TITLE: Angelic

AUTHOR: Danielle

SUMMARY: Angel is the bad boy of town, Buffy is the good girl.

DISCLAIMER: All Joss Whedon's

RATING: PG

WARNING: Slight Angst, but it depends what you think angst it.

AN: Because I haven't had time to post a new part of The Upper School, I'll post this old fic that I posted a while back, just not on Hope you guys enjoy and I'll try to post a new part up soon!

It was a normal day. It really was. The women of the town were all sitting around their tables, talking about the latest gossip as usual. The men were out to work in the different factories that were around the old town. The kids were playing around the school playgrounds. The teenagers around the town were in alleys smoking cigarettes, and making out in secret.

It was summer vacation and the weather was damp and humid, and when someone would walk through the street, it felt like they would be dragging something along with them. A wagon usually. Southern California was like that. Your whole body would be in sweat in five minutes. Being out in the nature for so long nobody would want anything but good cold ice lemonade.

Buffy Summers, who everyone knew as the angel of the town. She would always be seen walking down the streets with her friends. Always smiling and always-in good sprits. Her blonde hair would shine in the humid summer sun, and the skirts she would wear would always twirl around her. She was free, and she was always loved. She was the girl in the town who always got the straight A's and never did anything to embarrass her family.

Angel O'Connor, was known as the bad boy. Every town had that Angel O'Connor, who would walk the streets at night and would always be seen smoking in the alleys. Nobody really knew him, and he always kept to himself. His dark appearance would frighten people and would always make them pull their children away from him. Some people compared him to Boo Radely but some people knew better.

Buffy Summers, whenever she would see Angel O'Connor in the bright streets of the town, she would be nice and smile at him. People would roll their eyes whenever she did and think she was being plain old Buffy who was nice to everybody. But for some reason, people did not notice that whenever she would do that, his dark chocolate eyes would turn a little brighter and his lips would turn up, just a little. But nobody noticed, but me.

The day that Buffy Summers found out she had leukemia was a sad day for the town. People everywhere about were crying and weeping for the news that the angel of the town was sick. She was submitted immediately for surgery, and in days, she was given a bone transplant. In the next few weeks, she was put in chemotherapy and everyone around town had come to visit. She had gotten hundreds of flowers and cards from everyone in town to cover those pale walls with something happy.

When Angel O'Connor had, come strolling into the hospital holding white and red roses was a surprise to everyone. But not me. He had walked all the way, to where my father had sat and asked if he would be able to see Buffy. My father looked up at the boy, the bad boy and nodded his head; his eyes wide open with visible shock. People watched as Angel O'Connor walked slowly into Buffy's room, sat in the chair, and put the roses on the counter next to her bed. The moment she had seen him, she had smiled and pulled at his hand for him to sit on her bed.

People had watched as she had taken her skinny hand in his large one and kissed it. He had moved to cup her cheek and she had nuzzled against it. People stood in shock as he had bent down and kissed her forehead and she had looked up at him with such love and trust. When he had sulked out of the room, hands in pocket and walked out into the sunny day, my mom had rushed into Buffy's room.

"What was that _boy _doing to you!" Joyce Summers had yelled at Buffy.

Buffy had looked at Mom with the green eyes of an Angel, "Nothing, Mom. Nothing."

"Nothing! He had his filthy hands all over you! And you have the nerve to tell me nothing! What do you think people are going to think now that they have seen you let that- that dirty boy have his hands all over you! Have you lost your mind!" Joyce had yelled at her daughter.

"Mom," Buffy had whispered.

But all anyone were able to hear was Joyce Summers yelling at her sick daughter for letting Angel O'Connor come into her room, and for letting him touch her.

The next time _he _came, I was sitting in the room with my sister, and we both knew he was here from the yelling of our mother's voice.

"I'm sorry, young man, but you cannot visit her," she has said sternly towards him, almost like she was trying to discipline him, like she was trying to act like his mother.

I had looked over my sister and I saw the tears well up in her eyes and after everything that had happened between us, I actually felt _bad_ for her.

We heard him murmur in reply, but we heard our mom tell him to leave. He had looked over at Buffy and smiled, she smiled through her tears, and then he had turned and left.

Mom had hunched backed against the wall and glared at Angel O'Connor's back. I had looked over at my sister where she was looking out the window, with a lost expression on her face. I pulled my chair closer to her bed and took her hand in mine.

"Buffy," I whispered. She looked at me, and I felt my inside shreds, she was broken. "What's going on?"

She looked out the window where the curtains were opened all the way, and the sun was pouring into the white, cold room. She tore her eyes away from the window and looked into my eyes. The green eyes pierced mine, and that moment, I never found her braver.

"Why do you care?" Buffy said.

Why did I care? I never cared about her before. I was the younger child of the Summers family. I was always compared to Buffywho was perfect, and amazing, and always did everything right. So why did I care?

"You're my sister," I said, looking right into her eyes, making my point clear. I might hate her sometimes for being her perfect self, but I loved her twice as much.

She looked out the window again, and I saw the shake of the shoulders and the tremble in her hand. She looked back at me again and her eyes were once again filled with tears, glowing tears that wanted to be protected, radiant, and gleaming tears. Buffy might have been perfect to the outside, but she was like everyone else. She just wanted to be protected.

When she faced me again, tears were streaming down her face. "It just happened, Dawnie, I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did," she chocked out.

I got up from the chair, sat on the bed, wrapped my hands around her, and let her cry, finally. She cried, for seconds, minutes, hours, I didn't pay attention, all I did was hold her as she finally let her pain come out.

I had knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to come to the door. I waited a minute, two, I didn't really pay attention, I was to determined.

The door finally swung open and there stood Angel O'Connor, town bad boy. His dark hair looked scruffy, like he had just woken up. He squinted his eyes, like he was trying to remember who I was and then the door opened bigger, like he was inviting me inside. I walked inside, and the whole apartment was dark, but in middle ages away. I turn around and he was looking at me with his eyes eyebrows raised.

"You going to tell me why you are here?" he said, leaning against the wall, his voice cocky.

"I know about you and Buffy, and I want to help," I say as formally as I can.

He raises his eyebrows at me and for a second, just a second, I see hopes in his eyes and then in that second it was like it wasn't even there, it disappeared. "Really? You know about me and Heather and you aren't going to bull shit me about it? Oh, and you want to help? Wow, amazing sister she has here, wanting to help and everything."

I take a deep breathe and try not to be effected by his harsh words. "You're not going to scare me off. Buffy loves you. I love Buffy, and I want to help you. She wants to see you, and I know you want to see her."

He rolled his eyes. "Honestly, _how _do you think I am going to see Buffy when she is guarded by _everyone_ in the goddamn_ town_? My chances of seeing her are zero to none," he said harshly towards me.

He pushed off against the wall, crossed the room to the kitchen, and pushed his fist in into the counter, his back towards me. "I wish I could see Buffy. I would give my _soul_ to see her, but I can't. I won't ruin her reputation because of some, some guy like me."

He wasn't facing me, but the way he said his words, I knew he was holding back tears. The bad boy of the town had fallen for the angel of the town. How ironic. "If you could sell your soul to see her, why are you giving up so quickly?"

He twisted around and glared at me. "Don't tell me what the hell to do! You don't understand any of it, you don't get it, so don't lecture me on it!"

I closed my eyes tightly and took a deep breath, and wouldn't let him scare me. He was known for that, scaring people. It was said he killed a puppy once on Halloween. "I'm not trying to lecture you on it."

He scowled at me, and I felt my guts twist. No one had ever looked at me with so much loathing. "Do you get how lucky you are?" he sneered at me. Before I could answer, he kept talking. "You get to see Buffy, everyday. You get to walk around the town and not be stared at. You get to be able to do things, and no one will judge you on it. Your life is easy. I find one piece of happiness, and I can't even enjoy it because the town won't let me."

It's funny, because when you find out other people have feelings, it sort of a blow to the stomach. He looked to the side of the apartment wall and shut his eyes tightly. He looked so defeated. "I want to help you, but you have to let me help you."

After a minute, he looked at me, his poker face on. "How?"

"Windows were always good transportation for me when I was younger." I say, smiling.

I see him smirk, and then suddenly as if the whole conversation between us didn't happen, his cocky demeanor is back. "Really, huh?"

That night Angel O'Connor had climbed into Buffy Summer's room and had been her protector the whole night. When he had climbed out the dawn before, she had this huge smile on her face. Like nothing, anyone had seen before. Every night until she was released, Angel O'Connor had come to visit his love.

It was a normal day. It really was. Until Buffy Summers, my sister, passed away. Thousands of people had come to her funeral. When everyone had finally left and had gone back to the Summers's house for the mourning, I saw as Angel's body move out of the dark shadows of the trees. He had knelt down and put white lilies on her grave and touched the head set. From the distance, I still saw the first tears that touched her grave.

The End


End file.
